首页
Koha 3.2 參考手冊 取材自 PDF 319p. 著作權宣告： 本文著作權屬於全體作者共有，且以GNU自由文件授權條款(GNU Free Documentation License, GFDL) 1.3 授權。在保持作者列表的完整及本宣告的前提下，您可以複製、散佈，以及修改本文件。 歡迎修改此份文件，請在作者列表中加入您的大名。如果您遇到任何使用 上的問題，歡迎來信。若是您有更好方法，也歡迎來信指教。 作者列表： # Nicole Engard 英文 # 游龍山 Longshan Yu 建立架構 # 毛慶禎 Anthony Mao 2010.7.27 第一章 管理、第五章 編目 # 蕭淑媛 2010.8.8 第三章 讀者 、第四章 流通、 第五章 編目 管理 Administration 系統偏好 Global System Preferences 採訪 Acquisitions 管理 Administration 權威記錄 Authorities 編目 Cataloging 流通 Circulation 建立內容 Creators 強化內容 Enhanced Content 國際化/在地化 I18N/L10N 個別化系統偏好 Local Use 記錄檔 Logs 線上公用目錄 OPAC 讀者 Patrons 檢索 Searching 期刊 Serials 館員介面 Staff Client 網頁服務 Web Services 基本參數 Basic Parameters 圖書館、分館與群組 Libraries and Groups 館藏型式 Item Types 容許值 Authorized Values 讀者與流通 Patrons and Circulation 讀者類型 Patron Categories 縣市 Cities and Towns 街路 Road Types 讀者屬性 Patron Attribute Types 流通與罰款規則 Circulation & Fine Rules 館藏移轉限制 Library Transfer Limits 館藏流通警示 Item Circulation Alerts 編目管理 Catalog Administration 機讀編目格式書目架構 MARC Bibliographic Frameworks Koha 至機讀編目格式對照表 Koha to MARC Mapping 關鍵詞至機讀編目格式對照表 Keywords to MARC Mapping 測試機讀編目格式書目架構 MARC Bibliographic Framework Test 容許值型式 Authority Types 分類法來源 Classification Sources 書目記錄對應規則 Record Matching Rules 採購 Acquisitions 幣別＆匯率 Currencies & Exchange Rates 預算 Budgets 基金 Funds 其他參數 Additional Parameters 高頻字 Stop Words Z39.50 伺服器 Z39.50 Servers 工具 Tools 公告 News 書標產生器 Label Creator 模版 Templates 輪廓 Profiles 外觀 Layouts 批次 Batches 製作書標 Quick Spine Label Creator 製作借書證 Patron Card Creator 模版 Templates 輪廓 Profiles 外觀 Layouts 批次 Batches 照片 Manage Images 行事曆與閉館日Calendar ＆ Holidays 新增事件 Adding Events 編輯事件 Editing Events 其他說明 Additional Help 評論 Comments/Reviews 標籤 Tag Moderation 逗號分隔格式 CSV Profiles 新增逗號分隔格式 Add CSV Profiles 修改逗號分隔格式 Modify CSV Profiles 使用逗號分隔格式 Using CSV Profiles 匯入機讀編目格式記錄 Stage MARC Records for Import 管理匯入機讀編目格式記錄 Staged MARC Management 匯出機讀編目格式的書目記錄與館藏記錄 Export Bibliographic & Holdings Data (MARC Export) 匯入讀者資料Patron Import 建立讀者檔案 Creating Patron File 匯入讀者 Importing Patrons 讀者(借閱記錄匿名化、刪除未借閱者) Patrons (anonomize, bulk-delete) 上傳讀者照片Upload Patron Images 定期編製讀者報表 Task Scheduler 排除故障 Troubleshooting 給讀者的通知 Notices 新增通知 Adding Notices 既有通知 Existing Notices 發出逾期通知/狀態 Overdue Notice/Status Triggers 查看記錄檔 Log Viewer 盤點 Inventory / Stocktaking 批次修改 Batch item modification 批次刪除 Batch item deletion 讀者 Patrons 在匯入或新增讀者資料之前，需先建立讀者類型。 從首頁 › Koha 管理 › 讀者類別，點選<新增類別>鈕。 新增讀者 Add a new patron 從首頁 › 讀者；點選<新增>鈕， 新增館員 Add a Staff Patron 新增館內使用統計 Add a Statistical Patron 修改讀者資料 Editing Patrons 修改權限 Patron Permissions 讀者，不必設定任何權限，即可借書、還書等業務，以及借書籃、虛擬書架等功能 館員、工讀生、志工等，執行圖書館借還書、編目、採購、預算等工作的人員，必須設定(catalogue)權限，進入館員介面，執行個別的工作。 # (superlibrarian) 超級圖書館員，小心使用，建議祗有一位。 # 流通工讀生，設定(circulate)(流通)裡的(circulate_remaining_permissions)即可，辦理讀者的借書與還書事宜。 # 流通館員，(reserveforothers)(代人預約)設定及修改讀者的預約事宜 ## (modify_holds_priority)調整預約順序 ## (place_holds)代讀者預約 # 流通館員，設定(circulate)(流通)，不但可借還書，還能夠超量借書、逾期還書、免罰款等 # 館員，(parameters) 設定參數，可以設定 Koha 管理及系統偏好的各項參數，小心使用，建議祗有一位。 # 館員，(borrowers) 新增讀者 # 館員，(permissions) 設定使用者權限，必須同時擁有(borrowers) 新增讀者的權限，小心使用，建議祗有一位。 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (superlibrarian) Access to all librarian functions (超級圖書館員) * (circulate) Circulate books (流通)借還書及修改借還書記錄 ** (circulate_remaining_permissions) Remaining circulation permissions (借還書) ** (override_renewals) Override blocked renewals (修改記錄) * (catalogue) View Catalog (Librarian Interface) (目錄)從館員介面檢視目錄 * (parameters) Set Koha system parameters (參數)設定Koha的系統參數 * (borrowers) Add or modify borrowers (借閱者)新增或修改借閱者 * (permissions) Set user permissions (權限)設定使用者權限 * (reserveforothers) Place and modify holds for patrons (代人預約)設定及修改讀者的預約 ** (modify_holds_priority) Modify holds priority (修改預約順序) ** (place_holds) Place holds for patrons (設定讀者的預約) * (borrow) Borrow books (借書) * (editcatalogue) Edit Catalog (Modify bibliographic/holdings data) (編目)編輯目錄(修改書目/館藏資料) ** (edit_catalogue) Edit catalog (Modify bibliographic/holdings data) (編輯目錄)編輯目錄(修改書目/館藏資料) ** (edit_items) Edit Items (編輯單件) ** (fast_cataloging) Fast cataloging (快速編目) * (updatecharges) Update borrower charges (更新罰款) * (acquisition) Acquisition and/or suggestion management (採錄)採錄及(或)推薦管理 ** (budget_add_del) Add and delete budgets (but cant modify budgets) (增刪預算)但不能修改預算 ** (budget_manage) Manage budgets (管理預算) ** (budget_modify) Modify budget (can't create lines, but can modify existing ones) (修改預算)不能產生新的科目，但可以修改已有的科目 ** (contracts_manage) Manage contracts (管理合約) ** (group_manage) Manage orders & basketgroups () ** (order_manage) Manage orders & basket () ** (order_receive) Manage orders & basket () ** (period_manage) Manage periods () ** (planning_manage) Manage budget plannings () ** (vendors_manage) Manage vendors (管理供應商) * (management) Set library management parameters (管理)設定圖書館管理參數 * (tools) Use tools (export, import, barcodes) (工具)使用工具(匯出、匯入、條碼) ** (batch_upload_patron_images) Upload patron images in batch or one at a time (批次上傳讀者照片)批次或個別上傳 ** (delete_anonymize_patrons) Delete old borrowers and anonymize circulation history (deletes borrower reading history) (刪除讀者) 刪除舊讀者及無名讀者的流通記錄 ** (edit_calendar) Define days when the library is closed (編輯開館日) ** (edit_news) Write news for the OPAC and staff interfaces (編輯讀者介面與館員介面的新聞) ** (edit_notice_status_triggers) Set notice/status triggers for overdue items (編輯給逾期單件的通知) ** (edit_notices) Define notices (編輯通知) ** (export_catalog) Export bibliographic and holdings data (匯出書目與館藏資料) ** (import_patrons) Import patron data (匯入讀者資料) ** (inventory) Perform inventory (stocktaking) of your catalog (執行館藏清單) ** (items_batchdel) Perform batch deletion of items (批次刪除單件) ** (items_batchmod) Perform batch modification of items (批次修改單件) ** (label_creator) Create printable labels and barcodes from catalog and patron data (從目錄與讀者資料產生可列印的書標與條碼) ** (manage_csv_profiles) Manage CSV export profiles (管理匯出的CSV檔案) ** (manage_staged_marc) Managed staged MARC records, including completing and reversing imports (管理多筆機讀編目格式記錄) ** (moderate_comments) Moderate patron comments (管理讀者的意見) ** (moderate_tags) Moderate patron tags (管理讀者標籤) ** (rotating_collections) Manage rotating collections (管理傳閱館藏) ** (schedule_tasks) Schedule tasks to run (管理預訂工作) ** (stage_marc_import) Stage MARC records into the reservoir (機讀編目格式記錄匯入待處理區) ** (view_system_logs) Browse the system logs (流覽系統日誌檔) * (editauthorities) Allow to edit authorities (編輯權威記錄) * (serials) Allow to manage serials subscriptions (期刊)管理期刊訂閱事宜 ** (check_expiration) Check the expiration of a serial (到期)檢查期刊到期 ** (claim_serials) Claim missing serials (催缺) ** (create_subscription) Create a new subscription (新訂) ** (delete_subscription) Delete an existing subscription (取消訂閱) ** (edit_subscription) Edit an existing subscription (編輯訂閱) ** (receive_serials) Serials receiving (登收) ** (renew_subscription) Renew a subscription (續訂) ** (routing) Routing (編輯傳閱名單) * (reports) Allow to access to the reports module (報表)近用所有報表模組 ** (create_reports) Create SQL Reports (建立報表)建立SQL報表 ** (execute_reports) Execute SQL reports (執行報表) 執行SQL報表 * (staffaccess) Modify login / permissions for staff users(館員近用)修改館員使用者的登入與權限 設定讀者權限 Setting Patron Permissions 讀者權限內容 Patron Permissions Defined 讀者資訊 Patron Information 借出 Check Out 詳情 Details 罰款 Fines 借出記錄 Circulation History 修改記錄 Modification Log 訊息 Messaging 說明 Notices 搜尋讀者 Patron Search 流通 Circulation 借出 Checking out (Issuing) 借出物件 Checking Items Out 借出訊息 Check Out Messages 借出警示 Check Out Warnings 還入 Checking in (Returning) 還入物件 Checking Items In 還入訊息 Check In Messages 流通訊息 Circulation Messages 設定訊息 Setting up Messages 新增訊息 Adding a Message 檢視訊息 Viewing Messages 預約 Holds 館員代為預約 Placing Holds in Staff Client 管理預約 Managing Holds 預約完成 Receiving Holds 轉移館藏 Transfers 設定圖書館 Set Library 快速編目 Fast Add Cataloging 報表 Circulation Reports 預約順位 Holds Queue 預約狀態 Holds to pull 待取件預約 Holds awaiting pickup 預約比率 Hold ratios 轉移中的預約 Transfers to receive 逾期 Overdues 逾期罰款 Overdues with fines 追蹤館內使用 Tracking Inhouse Use 處理中位置 In Processing / Book Cart Locations 自助借出 Self Checkout 離線流通功能 Offline Circulation Utility Firefox 插件 Firefox Plugin Windows 離線工具 Offline Circ Tool for Windows 上傳離線檔案 Upload Offline Circ File 編目 Cataloging 書目記錄 Bibliographic Records 新增書目記錄 Adding Records 修改書目記錄 Editing Records 複製書目記錄 Duplicating Records 合併書目記錄 Merging Records 館藏記錄 Item Records 新增館藏 Adding Items 編輯館藏 Editing Items 移動館藏 Moving Items 館藏流通記錄 Item Specific Circulation History 權威記錄 Authorities 新增 Adding Authorities 搜尋 Searching Authorities 編輯 Editing Authorities 期刊管理 Serials 新訂 Add a subscription 簽收 Receive Issues 傳閱順序 Create a Routing List 從館員介面訂閱 Subscriptions in Staff Client 從公用目錄訂閱 Subscriptions in OPAC 採訪 Acquisitions 設定 Setup 代理商 Vendors 新增 Add a Vendor 編輯 View/Edit a Vendor 合約 Vendor Contracts 管理推薦購買 Managing Suggestions 編製訂單 Placing Orders 建立採購籃 Create a basket 合併採購籃 Create a basket group 列印採購籃 Printing baskets 採購到館 Receiving Orders 催缺 Claims & Late Orders 搜尋採購 Acquisition Searches 虛擬書架 ＆ 借書籃 Lists & Cart 虛擬書架 Lists 建立 Create a List 新增內容 Add to a List 檢視 Viewing Lists 合併書目記錄 Merging Bibliographic Records Via Lists 借書籃 Cart 報表 Reports 客製化報表 Custom Reports 新增客製化報表 Add Custom Report 編輯客製化報表 Edit Custom Reports 統計報表 Statistics Reports 採購統計 Acquisitions Statistics 讀者統計 Patron Statistics 編目統計 Catalog Statistics 流通統計 Circulation Statistics 期刊統計 Serials Statistics 借出最多的讀者 Patrons with the most checkouts 借出最多的館藏 Most Circulated Items 不曾借出的讀者 Patrons with no checkouts 不曾借出的館藏 Items with no checkouts 館藏類型統計 Catalog by Item Type 遺失館藏 Lost Items 平均借出時間 Average Loan Time 報表字典 Report Dictionary 線上公用目錄 OPAC 搜尋結果 Search Results 畫面 Results Overview 縮小範圍 Filters 檢索 RSS Search RSS Feeds 書目記錄 Bibliographic Record 虛擬書架與借書籃 Lists & Cart 虛擬書架 Lists 借書籃 Cart 強化內容 Enhanced Content 標籤 Tagging 評論 Comments 使用插件 Zotero 客製化 RSS Custom RSS Feeds 讀者帳號 My Account 檢索 Searching 進階檢索指令 Advanced Search Prefixes 檢索指南 Guide to Searching 索引與檢索說明 Indexing and Searching Description 索引設定 Indexing Configuration 基本檢索 Basic Searching 進階檢索 Advanced Searching 通用指令語言檢索 Common Command Language Searching Koha 檢索指引Koha Search Indexes 關於 Koha About Koha 伺服器資訊 Server Information Perl 模組 Perl Modules 安裝 SOPAC2 SOPAC2 Installation Introduction Installation of Locum and Insurge Dependencies Download Creation of the Database Sync DSN Installation of Insurge Installation of Locum Installation of Koha Connector Harvest Records Installation of Sphinx Dependencies Download and Compile Creation of User and Group The demon Sphinx Configuration Indexing documents Installation of SOPAC2 Download Installation Configuration 附錄 Appendices A. 內定系統偏好 System Preference Defaults A.1. 內定國際書目著錄標準 ISBD Defaults A.1.1. 內定機讀編目格式 MARC Default A.1.2. 內定UNIMARC UNIMARC Default A.2. 內定NoZebraIndexes NoZebraIndexes Default B. Implementation Checklist B.1. Data Migration B.2. Admin Configuration B.3. Localization Configuration B.4. Circulation Configuration B.5. Patron Configuration B.6. Cataloging Configuration B.7. Authorities Configuration B.8. Searchng Configuration B.9. OPAC Configuration B.10. Enhanded Content Configuration B.11. Acquisitions Configuration B.12. Serials Configuration B.13. Planning for Go-Live C. Handling On Order items and holds D. Configuring Receipt Printers D.1. For Epson TM-T88III (3) & TM-T88IV (4) Printers D.1.1. In the Print Driver D.1.2. In Firefox D.2. For Epson TM-T88II (2) Printers D.2.1. In Firefox E. Sample Notice F. Sample Serials F.1. Reader's Digest (0034-0375) F.2. People Weekly (1076-0091) G. Using Koha as a Content Management System (CMS) G.1. Setup G.1.1. Troubleshooting G.1.2. Bonus Points G.2. Usage G.2.1. Adding Pages G.2.2. Viewing your page G.2.3. Example G.2.4. Live Examples H. Resetting the Koha Database H.1. Truncate Tables H.2. Reset the Zebra Index I. Important Links I.1. Koha Related I.2. Cataloging Related I.3. Enhanced Content Related I.4. Reports Related I.5. Installation Guides I.6. Misc J. Koha Embedded Holdings Data K.Koha XSLT Item Types L. MarcEdit L.1. Adding a prefix to call numbers M. FAQs M.1. Display M.1.1. Custom Item Type/Authorized Value Icons M.1.2. Customizing Koha Images M.1.3. Subtitle Display on Bib Records M.1.4. Customize Logo on Staff Client M.2. Circulation M.2.1. Dropbox Date M.2.2. Duplicate Overdue Notices M.2.3. Printing Overdue Notices M.2.4. Unable to Renew Items M.3. Cataloging M.3.1. Authority Fields M.3.2. Koha to MARC Mapping M.3.3. Number of Items Per Bib Record M.4. Acquisitions M.4.1. Planning Categories M.5. Serials M.5.1. Advanced Patterns M.6. Reports M.6.1. Define Codes Stored in DB M.7. Searching M.7.1. Advanced Search M.8. Enhanced Content M.8.1. FRBRizing Content M.8.2. Amazon M.9. System Administration M.9.1. Errors in Zebra Cron M.9.2. Making Z39.50 Target Public M.9.3. Shelving Location Authorized Values M.9.4. Why do I need Authorized Values? M.9.5. How do I clean up the sessions table? M.10. Hardware M.10.1. Barcode Scanners M.10.2. Printers N. Cron Jobs N.1. Cron Jobs N.1.1. Search N.1.2. Circulation N.1.3. Notices N.1.4. In Processing/Book Cart N.1.5. Catalog N.1.6. OPAC N.1.7. System Administration N.1.8. Deprecated scripts O. Web Services O.1. OAI-PMH O.1.1. Sample OAI Conf File P. Using the SRU server P.1. Using the SRU server P.1.1. Explain P.1.2. Search P.1.3. Retrieve Q. Extending Koha Q.1. Amazon lookup script for Koha libraries Q.2. Keyword Clouds R. GNU 通用公共許可證 一九九一年六月 第二版 GNU General Public License 原作者 Nicole C. Engard — 最後修訂於2010 本文為GNU通用公共許可證授權 繁體譯者 毛廌禎 — 最後修訂於 July 26, 2010